


Meaningless Changes

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e05 War Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-25
Updated: 2004-01-25
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "A good reason not to outlaw the penny?"





	Meaningless Changes

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Meaningless Changes**

**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** Sam  
**Category(s):** Post-ep _War Crimes_  
**Rating:** YTEEN **Disclaimer:** Characters not mine, errors are mine 'cause it's a quick and un-betaed fic.  
**Summary:** "A good reason not to outlaw the penny?"  


"You're a good deputy, Sam, even if you always get stuck with meaningless assignments that everyone else feels is below them and even if we still don't usually let you go to meetings by yourself...you're still a good deputy." 

Okay, so that's not what Toby said, but he said the very first part. And, believe it or not, it's the first time I can ever remember him complimenting me. Usually it's just "Use more verbs!" or "Y'know, punctuation would be nice..." 

He's acting really weird all of a sudden. Just recently. I mean, this thing with the quote. Right after he found out about the MS - I didn't know about the background at the time but now I do - was when there was the leak about the School Vouchers and he made CJ interview everyone in the damn White House, now he goes in there and says "We're a team, you don't want on the team then leave"? Then he comes out of the meeting and says "You're a good deputy"? 

What the hell is going on around here? 

Everyone's acting really weird and it's startin' to freak me out. 

Like Leo...he was in that meeting about getting rid of genocide earlier today and now he's just sort of...wandering the halls looking like he just found out he was the one who killed Josh's father or something. 

I just use that example 'cause I know from Mallory that Leo's family is some German despite being mostly Irish and I know that Josh's grandfather was in Birkenau so it's...Some sort of example, I guess, not a very good one. 

Wonder if there's any good examples to explain the look on his face using one of the useless facts I know about the penny. 

And then there's Donna, looking like her world is coming to an end, like the boy she likes just caught her changing before gym class or something, even though there's nothing they could've asked her that would be so bad 'cause it was only background stuff and she didn't know until just after I did about the MS and the only thing they could ask her about was the boxes. 

Something's goin' on around here, only I don't know what. 

Meanwhile, I'm supposed to come up with a good reason to get rid of the penny and that's all fine and good except I can't come UP with any GOOD reasons, all I can come up with are reasons like "Because it's really stupid." 

Why shouldn't we get rid of the penny right now? 

Because there are enough things changing all of a sudden and going strangely that we don't need to add one more meaningless change to the pile. 

How's that for a reason? 


End file.
